There have been earlier devices used to treat water that involved increasing the contact between the water treatment substances and the water. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,304, which describes a clarifying device for use in an aquarium.
Sphagnum moss has been used to treat water. Previous studies have demonstrated that Sphagnum moss significantly inhibits the growth of free-floating (planktonic) bacteria. See U.S. Pat. No. 7,497,947 B2 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0032124 A1, both of which are incorporated by reference herein. Other studies have demonstrated that Sphagnum moss inhibits and removes biofilm (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0152828 A1) and that moss can be used to reduce disinfection by-products in water treated with disinfectants (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0140239 A1). “Sphagnum moss” is a generic expression that designates a range of botanical species that co-exist in a sphagnous bog. It should be noted that “peat moss” refers generally to a decomposed or composted Sphagnum moss such as that found in a bog containing Sphagnum moss. Sphagnum moss is commonly harvested for use in various products. The petals, and not the stems, of the moss preferably may be harvested. Typically large pieces of plant material (roots, twigs, etc.) are removed. Excess water is removed and the moss is air dried. The moss may be compressed prior to packaging or shipment. The dried and compressed Sphagnum moss petals preferably are contained in a fine mesh bag that allows flow of water in and out of the bag but contains the petals within the bag. Various additives may be used to alter the absorption characteristics or mechanical properties of the moss. Because Sphagnum moss is readily available and relatively inexpensive, it has been used in a variety of products, primarily for the absorption of fluids.
There is need in the art for devices and methods of increasing turbulent flow in a fluid, particularly for contacting water treatment substances with water to improve the efficiency of the water treatment substances such as water.